


Check Mate

by micchi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega女王！Charles需要一个强大的配偶</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Mate

那真的是一个大得该死的迷宫，完全由浓密的灌木堆砌而成，高得几乎能遮挡住太阳，而且整座该死的建筑里连一根铁钉都没有。

这对Erik来说相当不公平，好在他向来习惯穿有很多金属纽扣的外套，这在一定程度上帮了他不少忙。但在面对其他四十九个像饿狼一样的Alpha时，“能力”真的并不是什么太至关重要的因素。甜美诱人的味道若有若无地飘散在空气中，让参赛的五十个Alpha没头苍蝇一样在迷宫里冲撞。Erik用拳头放倒了他撞上的第六个人，确保那家伙再也站不起来，然后他收缩了一下拳头。关节的皮肤都已经开裂，上臂有处伤口正在流血，但Erik甚至顾不上包扎——那股味道，这部落唯一的、完全成熟的Omega的味道在迷宫深处诱惑着他，哪怕流光身体里的每一滴血Erik也要找到他。费洛蒙的气息告诉Erik那是个Omega男性，这种资源相当罕见，几乎比变种能力更加可遇不可求。Omega在整个银河都是稀缺资源，平均每颗星球上不会超过百人，分散在各个部落里充当领导者的角色，因为她们那种绝无仅有的强大生殖力量是延续种族的唯一保障。能同时接受Alpah男性的精子及让Alpha女性受孕的男性Omega更为稀少，Erik觉得自己闻到的这个说不定是整座星球上唯一的一位男性Omega，那值得他不惜任何代价、一路杀向终点。

到迷宫最深处的旅程果真是字面意义上的惨烈战斗，除了Erik之外所有的Alpha都倒下了（他相当肯定有些人已经死了），空气里弥漫着鲜血的味道，但即使是那样浓厚的血腥味也无法掩盖Omega的气息。Erik迈着疲惫不堪的步子，拖着自己伤痕累累的身体走向了荆棘深处。在迷宫的最中央耸立着一座金色的王座，那位Omega端坐在王座上方，赤裸着双脚，一只手撑着自己的下巴，微笑着看着这浑身浴血的战士向自己走来。

“Erik，我的老朋友，”Omega的声音温柔、安详：“真高兴见到你。”

“Charles？”Erik难以置信地抬手抹掉了眼前的血迹：“是你……！”

Charles跳下了王座，他只穿着一件很薄的白色长袍，费洛蒙气息肆无忌惮地飘散着、盖过了鲜血和荆棘的味道，铺天盖地袭来，让Erik觉得晕眩。Erik伸手抓住了Charles的袍子，在那洁白的织物上留下了血和泥土组成的污秽手印：“你他妈骗我……！”

“嘘……”Charles拉住了Erik的头发让他抬起头来，抹掉了Erik脸上的泥土和血迹、让他看上没那么狼狈：“你看，Erik，我这么做是非常合乎逻辑的。每个Omega都得找到最强大、最有用的Alpha，这是我的本能。基因决定我们成为‘我们’，这场选拔势在必行，而且我知道你会赢的，”他低下头亲吻了Erik还在流血的嘴唇：“我的朋友，你已经证明自己是这个部落最强大的人，现在该是你拿到奖励的时候了。”

“这事儿没完！”Erik气愤地说，他太累、甚至无法挣脱Charles的掌控：“该死的……Charles……！”

Charles在Erik脖子上狠狠来了一下，干脆地让那个被欺骗的Alpha彻底昏了过去：“woops，抱歉，老朋友。”Charles毫无诚意地笑了，从Erik的脖子里拉出了一根项链：那上面挂着的不是寻常的首饰吊坠，而是一枚乌木做的象棋——一枚雕刻得相当精致的王后。Charles一眼就认出这是Erik从自己书房里的棋盘上偷走的那枚，他拍了拍枕在自己大腿上、意识全失的Alpha：“Erik，如果这能让你觉得好过些，我真高兴赢的人是你。”

当然Erik是听不到的。

 

*****

Charles应该是一个Alpha，至少Erik古板的头脑里是这样认为的，或者说，是Charles想要让他这样认为。

从昏迷中苏醒过来，Erik发现自己躺在Charles的床上。他在Charles的书房里花过不少时间，但还没来过Charles的卧室，认识Charles以来，尽管Erik毫不掩饰自己对另一个“Alpha”的兴趣，但他并未明确表示过。无论Omega的数量有多么稀少，Alpha之间的互相求爱都是不被允许的。强大的Alpha们可以凭借势力成为Omega领袖的伴侣，而那些弱小的就只能选择让自己的基因就此灭亡。Erik眨了眨眼睛，他的头还很痛，随着意识的回归，身上的伤口们开始向他脆弱的神经大喊大叫。Erik意识到自己被妥善地包扎过、除了一根似乎有些开裂的肋骨外，其他的都不过是些皮肉小伤。Erik试着坐了起来，Charles的床非常柔软，织物都是上好的丝绵。Erik还没来得及下床，门已经被轻轻推开了，Charles端着一个盘子走进来，他穿着平日里的衣服：有些老气的羊毛外套、松垮的裤子和柔软的旧衬衫，这让他看上去和迷宫里的形象判若两人。Charles忽略Erik的怒视，在他身旁坐下，伸手抚摸着Erik的额头：“你没有发烧。”

Charles的体温很高，那是来自发情巅峰的Omega的温度，他的味道很好闻，Erik难以相信自己以前竟然错过了这个味道——他马上意识到一定是Charles使用能力对他的感官系统做了手脚——“Charles，为什么要骗我？”

“技术上来说我并没有骗你，”Charles把手里的盘子递给了Erik，那里面摆着食物和水：“我有义务给所有人平等的机会，Erik，否则对其他的Alpha就太不公平了。”

“你只想挑个最好的，”Erik哼了一声，断过水碗一口气喝干：“那么现在怎么办？”

Charles笑了，他的嘴唇微微弯起、看上去红润、闪亮：“喔Erik，别傻了！”他站起来，脱掉了自己的外套，然后手指放到了额角。Erik意识到Charles是在解除能力，而等到屏蔽消除的一瞬间，Erik就被Charles身上那过于强大的费洛蒙征服了。他一把拉住了Charles的袖子把他拽到了床上,水碗滚落到厚实的羊毛地毯上。Erik搂紧了伏在自己上方的Charles，哪怕这会压迫到他已经开裂的肋骨也不肯松手。那味道太美妙、太迷人，光是意识到这股压倒一切的气息来自Charles就足以让Erik释放。Charle低头看了看自己手上的腕表：“到时候了，Erik。”他说，舌尖舔过自己殷虹的嘴唇，扯开了Erik的睡袍：“别动，Erik，你左边第五根肋骨骨裂相当严重。”Charle用命令的口吻说，推着Erik结实的肩膀、让他靠在床头，用自己的分量压住了Erik的大腿。

Erik扫了一眼Charles的腕表：“那是个监测器对吧？Charles？你已经到达峰值了不是吗？”

“没错，”Charles看上去简直是得意洋洋，活像他刚在棋盘上了将了Erik的军似的：“所以Erik，别动。”

Erik放松了身体舒适地靠在床头，双手枕到自己脑后，盯着Charels。Charles的手指拂过Erik胸前那枚乌木王后：“你是什么时候拿走这个的？”

“参赛前，”Erik看着那颗光亮的棋子：“我以为我们会就这么分开了，Charles。”

“让你失望了，老朋友……”Charles低下头把那颗棋子含进了嘴里，红润柔软的嘴唇包裹着乌黑的棋子，蓝色的大眼睛望着Erik，他的双手抚摸着Erik带着擦伤、还有淤青的脸颊——如果不是那根开裂的肋骨和Charles的吩咐，Erik很肯定自己会让体能汹涌翻腾的Alpha本能战胜理智。但他只是安静地靠在Charles身下，眼睛紧紧盯着Charles的嘴唇。他们都清楚在这里、在这张床上，Charles是主导者。Charles露出了一个柔和的微笑，牙齿咬着棋子、将它从Erik脖子上摘下来，扔到了床上。他的手抚摸着Erik赤裸的身体，避开他身上的伤口和淤青，抚上了Erik已经勃起的下体：“喔，Erik，这真是个惊喜。”

Erik向下瞟了一眼，多少有些不好意思地笑了笑，又骄傲地挺了挺下身：“我想你会很满意的，Charles。”

“你的确把繁育者的基因发挥到极致了，Erik。”Charles大笑起来，他的笑声冲淡了两人之间那股强烈的吸引力，但随即Charles又专注到他正在做的事情：完全剥掉Erik的睡袍，让那根属于Alpha的粗长阴茎暴露出来。Charles发出了一声柔软的呻吟，拇指滑过Erik阴茎头部、另一只手握住了Erik的，将他的手拉到自己脸前，熟练地舔起了Erik的手指：“瞧，”他含着Erik的手指，舌尖暧昧地滑过粗糙的皮肤和坚硬的关节，含糊不清地说：“这多令人满意！”

Erik目不转睛地盯着Charles，觉得自己的脸颊发烫、整个人都在燃烧。他从未想过Charles竟然有这样的一面，平日里Charles就是个喜欢调情的人，但他总能保持住一种界限，像是某种防卫，一旦卸下那些界限，Charles就像个无限放大的性吸引体，他那Omega特有的、一直被隐藏起来的气味包裹着Erik，Erik觉得自己这辈子都没这么硬过：“Charles……”在Charles含吮着Erik的两根手指时，Erik终于开口，声音沙哑得要命：“Charles……！”

“你想要什么，Erik？”Charles吐出嘴里的手指，将它们引向自己身下、避开Erik的阴茎，让Erik的手指探向自己湿润得几乎要滴出液体的后穴：“Erik，告诉我你想要什么。”

“让我操你，”Erik老老实实地说，仿佛这辈子都没说过这样不知廉耻的话，他的指尖感觉到了Charles又湿又热的后穴，那种美妙的触感让Erik内心的渴望无限地膨胀开来。Erik的另一只手求恳似地抚摸上了Charles的脸颊，拇指按着Charles因为吸吮自己的手指而变得更加红润的嘴唇：“让我吻你。”

 

Charles发出了一声叹息，稍微抬起身体让Erik的手指进入自己。Charles已经充分准备好了，他的身体在Erik手指的压力下张开，湿润的体液让他能毫无阻碍地容纳一根Alpha的巨大阴茎：“Erik……”他轻轻叫着Erik的名字，弓起身体引导着Erik进入自己，同时吻上了Erik的嘴唇。这是他们之间的第一个真正的亲吻，交缠着欲望和彼此珍惜的情感，Charles依旧掌控着节奏，他让Erik整个进入自己，因为被填得太满太涨而在Erik嘴唇间发出了低柔的叹息：“Erik……”

“嘘……Charles……”Erik轻轻咬着Charles柔软的嘴唇，他被Charles包裹着，就像想象的那样完美，Erik能做的就是尽量本能的冲动，将这一切交给Charles来主导。Charles似乎对他的反应很满意，他搂着Erik宽宽的肩膀，大腿和腰部肌肉绷紧，提起身体让Erik的阴茎滑出体内，又重重地坐下去。Omega们的本能让Charles忘乎所以地在Erik的阴茎上草弄着自己，他几乎等不及要Erik的结在自己体内胀大、完成标记和繁殖，而等他的峰值过去后，他们还能够花点时间好好熟悉彼此的身体。Charles的手臂攀紧Erik的肩膀，觉得自己马上就要高潮了，他咬住了Erik肩头厚实的肌肉，呼吸变得越来越凌乱：“Erik，天啊……Erik，快点，射在我里面！”

Erik感受到了自己肩膀上传来的刺痛，Charles的牙齿似乎已经穿透了皮肤，他嗅到了一丝微弱的血腥气味，那让Erik源自Alpha本能的欲望更加高涨，他搂紧了Charles的腰，向上顶动下身，又快又狠地操进Charles全然为他展开的身体。几下强有力的冲刺后，Erik任从本能，让自己的结牢牢嵌进Charles体内，一股一股精液缓缓地渗入了那具完全发育成熟的肉体。

“……那真是……”Charles疲惫地枕着Erik的肩膀，喘息着说：“你觉得过一会儿我们能再来一次吗？”

“没有问题。”Erik搂紧了Charles、轻轻亲吻着他的肩膀和下颚：“一点问题都没有。”


End file.
